Vixenheart's Story
by Ivypool
Summary: Vixenkit is different then the other kits in her clan. She does not have clan blood, she never talks, and she has a power that only Rushkit knows of. She is constantly being made fun of and pushed around by the other kits in the clan but her friend Rushkit is one reason she stays around. But soon the clan is forced into a war and something bad happeneds. Can she save the clan?
1. Silent

**This story is about Vixenkit, a silent kit who has a odd power that only Rushkit knows of. I hope you like it. :)**

"Kittypet to scared to talk?" A kit taunted as he stood looking down at a smaller kit. He was a large gray tabby tom kit with gray eyes. Another kit stood at his side, a fluffy white tom with blue eyes who goes by the name of Cloudkit.

Vixenkit stood looking up at him. She just slowly shook her head at the tom's question. Could she talk? Probably but she never has and she did not know if she ever will. Why has she never spoken a word? She never had anything to say aloud, and she would never talk to Graykit and his brother Cloudkit. Not till the right time... A big reason why is because she only trusted Rushkit, and only him.

The two kits where mean bullies and Vixenkit did not care what they thought. Rushkit, Vixenkit's best friend had suggested plently of times to show the two that she can talk but Vixenkit always shook her head 'no'. She would wait for the right time and hope... hope that she really could talk and that all those times they called her 'mute' would not be true.

"Come on Vixenkit, say something." Graykit pressed. "Show your not mute."

Vixenkit just glared at him. She pushed between the two toms who stood looking down at her.

"Wait Vixenkit." Snowkit almoust purred as he stepped back into her way as she headed for anywhere else.

Vixenkit glared up at him as Graykit stood behind her. Go away, she thought to herself. She bit back a growl excapeing from her throat.

"Why in such a hurry?" Snowkit asked in a tone that made him seem curious and clueless. He clearly did know the answer though.

Vixenkit stepped around him and walked quickly, almoust running, to the nursery.

"Kittypet, going to go run back to your mommy?" Graykit called from behind her. "Oh wait. You don't have one!" He snorted. Cloudkit laughed next to him.

Vixenkit flattened her ears to her head and stepped into the nursery. She stopped to glance around. Inside the den was two cats. One was Rushkit, her best and only friend in this terribal clan she called home. The other was a queen called Tallflower, who layed napping, her huge belly sticking out in front of her. She would have her kits vary soon.

"Hey Vixenkit!" Rushkit purred as he looked up from pouncing on a mossball. He was a small kit as well, even for six moons old.

Vixenkit made her way around the nests and over to Rushkit. She nodded in a greeting. Rushkit was a small brown tabby tom with brown eyes. He was like a littermate to Vixenkit, but they clearly weren't. Vixenkit wasn't even clan blood.

Her blood was all kittypet. She ended up in the clan by getting lost only a moon ago in the woods as a kittypet. But now she lived in this terribal clan where she was pushed around and called names everyday.

Why stay in the clan if the life here was so bad? Two reasons. One, because of Rushkit. Rushkit, the cat she could call a littermate and feel at home when she was around. And two, to show those bullies outside that blood means nothing and that she is not worthless. She was just waiting for the right time to speak up and say her thoughts, but untill then why say anything if you have nothing to say to those mean comments?

_Vixenkit? You where day dreaming again. _A voice broke into her thoughts and banished them immediately. Rushkit. In her head. Not a surprise for Vixenkit.

Vixenkit smiled at the tom who stood in frount of her. He smiled back.

_Sorry. I was just... thinking. _Vixenkit silently answered him by thinking the words and mentaly throwing them out at him. It was hard to explain but she loved this trick they had learned just a week after meeting each other. Rushkit had figured out a way to get into her mind and speak silently. They kept this secret because no one else in the clan had powers. Right? Also they could only talk to each other like this, no one else.

"I know." Rushkit answered aloud. Why stare at each other and speak in silence if no one was around? Sure Tallflower was there but she was asleep. "Are you ready? It is almoust sun-high." He changed the subject.

Vixenkit knew what he was talking about without him saying it. Rushkit was talking about the ceremony. The ceremony that would make Vixenkit, Rushkit, Graykit, and Snowkit all apprentices on one day. Today. At moon high.

The thought sent a shivver through Vixenkit. Most kits would squeal and hop around and cheer at being made apprentices. But not Vixenkit. Vixenkit stressed at who would be her mentor, or that more reasons to be laughed at will show up in training sessions or patroles.

"Don't worry Vixenkit. You will be fine." Rushkit mewed as if he had read her thoughts. Of course he did not, Vixenkit would have to send it at him for him to hear it. She could always chose to keep to herself.

Vixenkit could not help but purr at her friend. But she was cut off as a yowl sounded.

"All cats old enough to climb the mountain gather around the Tallcave for a clan meeting!" That was Coldstar.

* * *

**Leader:** Coldstar- a fluffy white and gray patched tom with blue eyes. (Mate is Twigtail)

**Medicine Cat: **Roseheart- a small deep red she-cat with orange eyes. (Apprentice is Twistedpaw)

**Deputy: **Whitesong- a skinny white she-cat with brown paws and amber eyes. (Mate is Brakenstep)

**Warrior: **Lilystep- a pale gray she-cat with white paws and blue eyes. (Mate is Rockypelt)

Yelloweyes- a brown she-cat with bright yellow eyes. (Apprentice is Bluepaw)

Rockypelt- a brown and red spotted tom with amber eyes.

Molenose- a sleek furred small brown tom with green eyes. (Mate is Tallflower)

Brakenstep- a brown tabby tom with amber eyes.

Jayflight- a skinny gray tabby tom with brown eyes. (Mate is Breezeheart) (Apprentice is Spottedpaw)

Firetail- a bright red tom with yellow patches and orange eyes. (Mate is Antear)

Antear- a gray she-cat with black patches and gray eyes. (Mate is Firetail)

Riverheart- a sleek furred blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes.

Blackheart- a long furred black tom with amber eyes. (Mate is Foxface)

Goldenstripe- a fluffy golden tabby tom with green eyes.

**Apprentice: **Twistedpaw- a white and gray tom with a twisted paw and brown eyes.

Spottedpaw- a yellow she-cat with leopard spots and yellow eyes.

Bluepaw- a blue-gray she-cat with blue eyes.

**Queen: **Breezeheart- a light gray she-cat with gray eyes. (Mother of Jayflight's kits)

Twigtail- a light brown tabby she-cat with brown eyes. (Mother of Coldstar's kits)

Tallflower- a long legged brown she-cat with amber eyes. (Expecting Molenose's kits)

Foxface- a red she-cat with white paws, muzzle, and tail tip with yellow eyes. (Expecting Blackheart's kits)

**Kit: **Vixenkit- a amall sleek black she-cat with amazingly bright green eyes. (No parents)

Graykit- a large light gray tom with gray eyes. (Mother is Breezeheart)

Cloudkit- a fluffy white tom with blue eyes. (Mother is Breezeheart)

Rushkit- a small brown tabby tom with brown eyes. (Mother is Twigtail)

**Elder: **Scarfur- a black tom with many scars and brown eyes.

Icyheart- a vary old white and gray tabby tom with blue eyes.

Fuzzypelt- a long furred fluffy black she-cat with amber eyes.

* * *

**Tell me what you think of the story. :)**


	2. Rockystep

**Glad people like the story already. :) Thank you all for reading.**

**Speckleflash- Thank you for reading and reviewing :)**

**Shadowfur1017- Same goes for you too. :) Thank you for reviewing all my stories.**

Vixenkit felt excitement and butterflies fill her when she heard that call. It could only mean one thing at the time. They where going to be apprentices!

Coldstar mewed. "Graykit, Cloudkit, Rushkit, and Vixenkit. Step forward."

Vixenkit glanced over at Rushkit and padded over. Rushkit padded next to her as they where called over.

Vixenkit stood there, trying to hide her nervousness. Rushkit stood to her right, pelt bristling with excitement. On her left was a vary proud looking Graykit, with Cloudkit also standing proudly on his other side.

Vixenkit and Rushkit had clean, well groomed pelts while Graykit and Cloudkit's where messy with dirt and twigs in it. They did not have time to clean up before the meeting.

"You are all six moons old and are ready to become apprentices." Coldstar started. "From now on you shall be known as Graypaw, Cloudpaw, Rushpaw, and Vixenpaw." He paused and le his gaze sweap the clearing. His eyes connected with a three different cats and then he started to talk again.

"I shall mentor Graypaw. Whitesong, you have gotten good training from your former mentor and has proved to be a loyal deputy and good mentor, you shall be the mentor to Cloudpaw. I expect you to teach him all he needs to know and to respect the warrior code." Coldstar mewed then quickly moved on a second later. "Brackenstep, you have gotten good training from your mentor and are over due for an apprentice. You shall be the mentor of Rushpaw, I trust that you will teach this apprentice well. Rockystep, you have proven yourself to be a strong and loyal warrior, not only that but you have asked to mentor Vixenpaw. I will agree to this but I expect her to have the same training as any other apprentice and treated the same way."

"Graypaw, Snowpaw, Rushpaw, Vixenpaw! Graypaw, CLoudpaw, Rushpaw, Vixenpaw!" The clan cheered for the new apprentices.

Coldstar jumped down and touched noses with Graypaw. Cloudpaw touched noses with his deputy and now mentor. Rushpaw touched noses with Brakenstep.

Vixenpaw felt a rush of relife as she heard who her mentor was. Thank Starclan...

Vixenpaw watched Rockystep walk twords her. She let out a purr as she reached up to touch noses with him.

"Your welcome Vixenpaw." Rockystep whispered to her. Rockystep had always been nice to Vixenpaw as a kit. Since the very first day. He was even the one who found her and told the leader to let her join.

Vixenpaw never really payed attention to this cat, but it was better having him as a mentor then any other warrior.

_Good thing Graypaw and Snowpaw gets the leader and deputy. They need it. Hopefully they get lots of training on how to be nice to others. _Rushpaw's voice said in her head.

_Like that will ever happen. _Vixenpaw answered, turning to flash a smile at her friend.

"Want to go out of camp?" Rockystep asked Vixenpaw as he stood strait and tall again.

Vixenpaw nodded excitedly.

"Then lets go." Rockystep turned and started to turn for the entrance of the camp. But Vixenpaw just stood there, starring at him.

"Vixenpaw, lets _go_." Rockystep turned to look at her when he noticed he was not being followed by his new apprentice.

Vixenpaw just blinked and looked towards Rushpaw and back to him, hopeing her mentor would understand that she wanted Rushpaw to come with them

Rushpaw stood there, talking excitedly to his mentor.

"What?" Rockystep tipped his head to the side, confused. But he got it a second later. "Oh, he can come if Brakenstep says yes. I'll ask."

Vixenpaw smiled as he walked over to Brakenstep and Rushpaw.

"Would you mind if we go around the territory as a group?" Rockystep asked, interrupting their talk in between two sentences. "I think that Vixenpaw would like to be with her friend while out of camp for the first time."

"Oh sure, Rockystep. But they have to learn to be separated some time." Brakenstep remimded him.

"I know. But it is just for today." Rockystep replied. "So where should we go first?"

Rushpaw bounced over to Vixenpaw excitedly and sat down next to her.

_Did you know that Frostclan's mountain is also a volcano? _Rushpaw's voice said in her head.

_No, I did not. I thought that Fireclan had the volcano though. _Vixenpaw told him.

_They do. But it is still partly in Frostclan. But if it erupts then it all flows onto them. _Rushpaw answered her.

"Come on you two." Brakenstep mewed, flicking his tail for them to follow. Vixenpaw must have not heard the plan.

Oh well, she thought and stood up. Rushpaw stood as well. As the group they left the camp.

"First we are going to the Wood Pile." Brakenstep explained to the apprentices, looking over his shoulder at them as they walked in a forest.

The forest was not vary thick but still held a good amount of prey and the trees where still vary tall. There was still a lot of bushes and flowers and other plants but not enough to get in your way as you walk down a path.

"When we reach it, you must stay quite." Rockystep warned. "Some times there are twolegs at the Wood Pile. They chop down trees and store them in our territory."

"Twolegs are not to messed with. They are vary dangerous." Brakenstep casted a glance in Vixenpaw's direction. Vixenpaw nodded. She used to be a kittypet but if they did not want her aroune Twolegs, then she would stay away.

"So what do they do with the wood? Just leave it here?" Rushpaw asked from the right of Vixenpaw.

"No. Sometimes they carry it all the way to Leafclan. But usually they put it on a huge monster and then take off with it down the Thunderpath and away from the clans' territory and to a small Twoleg nest." Rockystep answered. "But we still hunt here as sometimes mice live in the wood."

"Shh. We are here." Brakenstep dropped down low and flicked his tail for the others to do the same.

Vixenpaw got down low but leaned to the side to see if she could see anything. She rotated her ears forward to listen better.

She could here the clinking of metal and shouts of Twolegs. Every now and then a giggle of laugh of a Twoleg kit or a loud bang as if they dropped something heavy.

"They are about to leave. Rushpaw, Vixenpaw, want to take a look?" Rockystep offered, takeing a step to the side.

Rushpaw nodded wordlessly and Vixenpaw did the same. They both inches closer and peeked through the bushes.

Vixenpaw watched as male Twoleg kits ran around with some sharp and shinny twoleg objects in there paws and something round and pointy on there heads. They laughed and cheered as they whacked the pointed objects together as if they where locked in battle.

_Are they training? _Rushpaw asked Vixenpaw.

_I don't know. My Twolegs only had a newborn. It only cried all day so I am not sure if they are. _Vixenpaw thought the words and threw them at him. She shifted her gaze to the older Twolegs.

There where two male adult Twolegs picking up chopped wood in the center of the clearing and then dropping the peices into the back of a large red monster with a flat back.

Suddenly one Twoleg kit stopped playing. He dropped his toy and pointed to Vixenpaw the other cats in their group.

"Oh no..." Rushpaw whispered and backed away.

"What?" Brakenstep looked over Vixenpaw. The kits where now running twords them, the toya abandoned on the ground. The kit's arms where out stretched as they ran, as if they wanted to grab the kits.

"Quick! In the tunnle!" Rockystep turned and fled down a different path. Rushpaw followed quickly, then Brakenstep.

"Come on Vixenpaw!" Brakenstep called behind him when he noticed Vixenpaw did not move.

Why are they running? Vixenpaw wondered. She shook her head and followed down the path. She rounded a bush just in time to see Brakenstep disappear down a hole in the ground. Vixenpaw jumped down after him and landed no too far below at his side.

It was cramped in the hole, Rockystep in frount with Rushpaw behind him. Then behind Rushpaw was Brakenstep and finally Vixenpaw.

"Vixenpaw, what where you thinking?" Rockystep growled from up head. "They could have gotten you!" He exclaimed and then turned and started walking sown the tunnles.

"Rockystep, what do you expect? For most of her life she has been stuck with Twolegs and their kits?" Brakenstep mewed. "She will learn over time how they affect and harm our clan."

"Well she better learn quick." Rockystep mewed. Vixenpaw stayed quite as she padded down thw dark, narrow tunnles with her mentor in the lead.

Brakenstep mewed as the ground slopped upwards after takeing two turns in the tunnles, "Next stop is the Small Trees."

**Tell me what you think so far. :)**


	3. Training

**Thank you all for reading. :)**

**Shadowfur- Thank you for pointing that out. I don't know where I got that name from, but I went back and fixxed the problem. Again, thank you.**

"So, how where the tunnles made?" Rushpaw broke the silence as they left the tunnels.

Vixenpaw blinked as she left the safety of the dark tunnles. Now they stood in a much different place. There was no bushes or flowers and the grass was not long. There where trees though. But these trees where different. These trees where vary young, only the height of three full grown cats stacked and they grew in perfectly straight rows. The rows whent on for what seemed forever.

"Some legends say they are from lava from Fireclan's volcano." Rockystep mewed then nodded in the direction of the mountain. "Some says from rabbits. Some say from underground rivers. We will never truly know."

"So what is this weird place?" Rushpaw asked, speaking Vixenpaw's thoughts.

"The Small Trees." Brackenstep mewed, padding down one of the rows. Everyone followed close behind. "Can you see why?"

Rushpaw nodded. "Yea."

"Be careful Rushpaw, Vixenpaw. We are close to a border." Rockystep warned the two young cats as they padded along. "We don't want to cross them because it is hard enough to keep the non-clan cats out now. If they knew we crossed the border they will do the same."

Vixenpaw sniffed the air. She could smell faint trails of unknown cats just over the border. On the other side of the border was still small trees but those trees where a little bigger and wider with longer limbs.

"Next we will visit the mountain because we are already along with border." Brackenstep mewed, earning a nod from Rockystep. "Then we will walk along the Fireclan border, stop at the Training Hollow, go along the river untill we find the Brightclan border and then head back to camp."

"Sounds like a plan." Rockystep confirmed.

* * *

Vixenpaw was glad when they got back to camp it had been a long but exciting day. By now it was already dark and stars where starting to show in the sky.

The Training Hollow they went to was a clearing in the on the mountain close to the Fireclan border. It was protected by rocks all around it and there was one entrance to it. Inside it had soft dirt and moss placed down so in practice you would not get hurt.

Fireclan and Brightclan kind of smelled weird. They even got to smell Cloudclan, who lived across the river. Fireclan cats had a the worst sent, probably because it was the strongest. And Cloudclan probably smelled the best, but she still disliked it.

Fireclan cats live with the volcano side of the mountain. They also have the pine forest with a small meadow. Rockystep said most of their prey are mice and frogs and lizards, things like that.

Brightclan was the clan who lived on the moor. It also had an old Twoleg nest and the on the opposite border was the ocean. Their prey is mostly rabbits.

Cloudclan lived across the river from Frostclan. They had cliffs and look outs and a think forest and really big hills. You could see their territory much better when you stood up on the mountain, but you had to find the right spot.

There where other clans too. Leafclan and Waterclan. Vixenpaw learned a little about them too but was too tired to go over that information.

_You tired? I am. _Rushpaw's voice said in her head as he layed down in the nest next to her's. His voice seemed to slur together even as he thought it.

_Yea. _Was all Vixenpaw said back. They talked in their minds right now because they where not the only cats in the den. Spottedpaw, Bluepaw, Cloudpaw, and Graypaw where all in the den as well. Twistedpaw would have been in there too, but he was a medicine cat apprentice.

Vixenpaw curled up into a tight ball, just wanting to fall asleep. And within minutes got her wish.

* * *

Vixenpaw woke in the morning by someone pokeing her side. Vixenpaw opened her eyes and looked up at who ever woke her. Rockystep.

"Get up, Vixenpaw. We are learning the hunting crouch today." Rockystep mewed as Vixenpaw sat up. "Rushpaw, Graypaw, and Cloudpaw are coming with us with their mentors because we will practice battle moves afterwards." He added, talking in a quick voice.

Vixenpaw yawned and stood. She ignored the part about Graypaw and Snowpaw for now. She looked to where Rushpaw had slept. He was not there.

_Where are you? _Vixenpaw called out with her mind to her friend. She turned around and followed her mentor out of the den. The weather out side was warm and bright, surprisingly for a early Leaf-fall morning.

_Just outside of camp. I convinced my mentor to wait for you two. _Rushpaw said after a few seconds of silence.

Vixenpaw smiled, glad he did not leave without her.

"You seem happy today." Rockystep mewed as he guided her out of camp and took a sharp right turn.

Vixenpaw shrugged and looked ahead. She could see Rushpaw and Brakenstep waiting beside a hole.

"We will be taking the tunnels to get there faster." Brakenstep explained as thwy padded over.

"Thanks for waiting." Rockystep mewed, then dove into the hole. Vixenpaw fallowed, Rushpaw behind her, and Brackenstep bringing up the rear.

"How often will be take the tunnels?" Rushpaw asked. That was not a question that Vixenpaw has wondered, but it was a good one.

"A lot." Was all Rockystep answered.

Brakenstep added, "We take these tunnels a lot because they are faster. They are spread throughout the whole territory and soon you will have to have them memorized. They are even part of your test to become a warrior." Brackenstep paused and then went on again. "We use them daily, to get quickly from place to place. They are also good for in battle."

Vixenpaw listened quitely as he talked. By the time he was done they had taken a few turns and exited the dark and narrow tunnels. They now stood outside the Training Hollow.

Vixenpaw entered the Training Hollow to see Cloudpaw and Graypaw already there with their mentors sitting close not too far away from the entrance, Whitesong -the deputy- and Coldstar.

"Finally your here!" Snowpaw mewed, looking at them as the group entered the clearing.

"We have been waiting forever!" Graypaw added, jumping up from his spot.

"Alright, ready to begin?" Coldstar asked once Brackenstep and Rockystep sat down next to the other mentors.

Vixenpaw nodded, excited to see what the deputy would think of how she did on her first official day of training.

"Alright then. Lets see if any of you know the hunting crouch yet. Show me your best." Coldstar said in his powerful voice.

Vixenpaw paused, aware of the apprentices dropping into their crouches around her. She did not know how because she never asked the older apprentices how to do it when she was a kit.

She dropped down low and guessed the best she could. She tried to even out her weight and keep her tail from touching the ground.

"Thats your best Vixenpaw?" Graypaw laughed to the left of her.

Vixenpaw flattened her ears and tried to ignore him. She looked at the clan leader instead, who was now circling the group and looking them over.

Graypaw went on. "Mine is the best out of all of you. I-" He was cut off by Coldstar.

"Stop it Graypaw." Coldstar mewed with a warning in his voice. "Yours is actually the worst. Get down lower, put your tail close to the ground, paws farther apart, and keep your head down."

Graypaw growled and shifted next to Vixenpaw, probably fixxing it. Apparently he did not ask the older apprentices to show him either.

Snowpaw laughed from the other side of Graypaw, but was silenced with a warning glare from his mentor.

"Varry good Vixenpaw. Just keep your tail down a little more and add a little more weight to your right." Rockystep mewed to Vixenpaw.

Vixenpaw smiled, glad she had almoust gotten it right. She lowered her tail a little more and shifted her weight a little. Once all the apprentice's crouches where fixxed to the right way they moved on.

"Alright." Whitesong was the cat talking this time. She stood up from he mate's side -Brackenstep- and grabed a few leafs. "We will be practicing stalking prey now. We will practice the easiest kind for now, mice." She placed down four leafs on the other side of the Training Hollow."

She padded back over to the group. "When you hunt mice you want to step slightly and make no sound." She told the apprentices. "Mice will feel your steps or hear you before they sent or see you. And remember to watch out for twigs or rocks in your path and make sure you are down wind of your prey."

Coldstar spoke up. "Vixenpaw, would you like to go first?"

Vixenpaw shrugged and dropped back into her crouch.

"Pretend one of the leafs is a mouse your hunting." Coldstar said.

Vixenpaw nodded and padded forward slowly, stepping lightly. Her eyes where fixxed on the mouse. Her tail twitched back and forth at first but she made it stay still as she got closer. When she was close enough she stopped, got ready, and a second later she jumped.

She caught the leaf right beween her paws.

"Good jump but you could have been closer to it to jump." Whitesong mewed.

"I agree. Next time keep your tail still at the beginning though." Coldstar put in.

Brackenstep spoke up "Rushpaw, would you like to try now?"

Vixenpaw padded over to her mentor and sat down.

"Good job Vixenpaw. I think you will be good at hunting." Rockystep mewed to her.

Vixenpaw smiled again. She turned back to watch Rushpaw padding forward in an almout perfect hunting crouch.

**Can anyone guess what clan they would go to war with? Fireclan or Brightclan? Just wondering who you think it is. :)**


	4. Brightclan

**Like I always say: Thank or reading and reviewing. :)**

**Liontail- Thank your for pointing out those errors. I tend to make a lot in every chapter. Thank you for pointing them out because then I know what to work on. :)**

The next few days went by fast, filled with training and being pushed around by the other apprentices. Now she was on a dawn patrol with Rockypelt, Antear, Jayflight, and Spottedpaw. They where patroling the Brightclan border.

Vixenpaw walked next to Spottedpaw as she explained what happened last night, at the gathering. Spottedpaw was a yellow she-cat with leopard spots and yellow eyes, she was really the only apprentice who was nice to Vixenpaw and Rushpaw.

"It was all fine, a normall gathering untill Skystar started talking." Spottedpaw was saying. "Oh course he went last just so he could mess up the peaceful gathering. He was all like, 'I have much to report, good and bad. First of all, the prey is running great and we are all healthy and strong. The bad part is that Frostclan scent was on our side of the border.'" She made her voice sound like Skystar's for the last part.

Vixenpaw just shook her head. No Frostclan warrior had crossed over the border, and there was no reason to.

"I don't see any reason for Frostclan cat to go to Brightclan. We have plenty of prey, enough herbs, and I don't see how any cat would like the open moors." Spottedpaw went on, talking quickly like she usually does.

Suddenly the warriors in frount of them stopped walking. Vixenpaw and Spottedpaw stopped as well. Vixenpaw stepped to the side to see what stopped them.

"What are you doing on our territory?" Rockypelt, who was leading the patrol, asked with a growl in his voice. In front of them stood four Brightclan cats.

The first was a large gray tom with brown eyes and a long scar down one face. Next to him stood a skinny brown tabby she-cat with white paws and brown eyes. The next one, an all light brown tom with amber eyes, stood there with a mouse in his jaws. The last one was an apprentice aged mottled brown tom with amber eyes.

They stood there in silence for a moment, no one saying a word, no one moving. Rockypelt demanded "_Why _are you hunting on our territory? Give me the prey and you can leave without any blood lost." His claws slid out.

The large gray tom who seemed to be leading stood there silently. Then with a simple flick of his tail, all four cats sprang at Rockypelt and the patrol, the mouse abandoned on the ground.

"Vixenpaw, Spottedpaw, get help!" Rockypelt called as he was pushed to the ground by the gray tom. He dug his claws into the Brightclan cat's shoulder and then pushed him away, jumping up quickly.

Brightclan did the same, clearly not going to give up without a full war. All the clans knew that they hated losing any border fights, no matter the smallest. "Applepaw, go get help." A cat called. The small mottled brown tom turned and flead back to their territory.

"Come on Vixenpaw!" Spottedpaw rammed into Vixenpaw's side, making her stumble. Vixenpaw regained her balance and then took off after Spottedpaw.

_Rushpaw! _Vixenpaw called out.

_Yea? What is it? Is something wrong?_ Rushpaw's voice sounded surprised.

_Brightclan is attacking at the border! I'm almoust at camp. _Vixenpaw focused on telling him that while running. It was always hard for her to do that because she had to focuse while they talked, and on where she was running. She was not sure while she was telling him, maybe just for him to be ready and not surprised when she goes in camp, or maybe it was just so that he knew.

_Are you okay? _Rushpaw asked her, worry clear in his voice.

_Yea, I am fine. _Vixenpaw answered his question.

Vixenpaw and Spottedpaw was soon in camp. Vixenpaw followed Spottedpaw over to where Coldstar sat out side his den, eating a bird.

"Spottedpaw? What is it?" Coldstar stood up quickly as the two apprentinces stoped in front of him.

Vixenpaw panted as Spottedpaw answered the leader. "Four Brightclan cats where hunting on our territory. When Rockypelt told them to leave, they attacked. And more Brightclan warriors are coming."

Coldstar jumped onto the Tallcave. "All warrior gather around the Tallcave for a clan meeting!" He called.

Vixenpaw made her way over to the fresh kill pile, where Rushpaw sat alone. Rushpaw had been assigned for the evening hunting patrol so he had been in camp most of the day.

Vixenpaw sat down next to him, and turned to watch the meeting, even if it was only for warriors.

Every warrior in camp quickly gathered around to hear what their leader had to say.

"Brightclan is attacking at the border. I need two groups of warriors." Coldstar paused then turned to Spottedpaw. "Go find Whitesong's hunting patrol and tell them to join the second group and be ready to fight. They should be at the Small Trees, use the tunnles to get there faster."

Spottedpaw nodded and then sprinted out of camp. Taking a right turn, and then disappearing from sight.

"Alright first group I will lead. I will need Lilystep, Brakenstep, Yelloweyes, Twigtail, Blackheart, and Bluepaw." Coldstar mewed. "Molenose, your going to lead the second group. Attack when I give the signal, you know what it is. Your going to take Riverheart, and Firetail. By the time you see the signal, Breezeheart, Whitesong, Goldenstripe, and Spottedpaw should have joined your group."

Vixenpaw knew that she and Rushpaw still had a lot of battle training to do before they could go into battle with the rest of her clan, but she could not help but feel disappointed and worried.

"I can't wait for my first battle." Rushpaw whispered to her. He was watching the two groups leave the camp.

Vixenpaw watched them leave as well. She let out a sigh and then told him, _Well all we can do now is wait._

* * *

Later that day, just when the sky was beginning to darken, the two groups came back into camp.

Vixenpaw let out a sigh of relief when she saw that all the cats where up and walking, though some of them leaned on others for support or they limped along.

Roseheart and Twistedpaw, the medicine cats, ran over with their herbs and cobwebs and started to take care of the most ingered cat's first.

"Did you win?" Roseheart asked as she sniffed at Coldstar's wounds. Coldstar clearly had the worst of all.

Coldstar gently pushed her away. "Care for the other cat first." He paused and then added. "Yes we won, but barely."

**Sorry it took a little longer to update. I have been playing a lot of Minecraft lately. Anyways, tell me what you think. :)**


	5. Gathering

**Thanks for reading. :)**

**Liontail- I love Minecraft. :D The second best game I have ever played.**

Vixenpaw stood in a battle crouch. Across from her stood Rushpaw, in the same crouch.

Vixenpaw ran towards him and ducked away as he stepped to the side and swipped a paw at her. Vixenpaw kicked out a paw and unbalanced Rushpaw. Rushpaw stumbled to the side but then regained his balance.

Rushpaw let out a fake growl. _Good move, but you have to be better! _He laughed at her in her mind. He suddenly leapt at Vixenpaw, making her fall backwards. He pinned her down, paws on her shoulders and face close to hers.

_Well you better be ready! _Vixenpaw said back to him. She kicked him in the belly, knocking the wind from him. As he pushed away and tried to get his breath Vixenpaw jumped up.

She ran and him and knocked him over. Rushpaw fell to the ground, still trying to get his breath. She took the chance and flipped him over, then pinned him to the ground.

Rushpaw struggled to get up but soon gave up with a simple flick of his tail while going limp.

"Good job Vixenpaw!" Rockypelt purred. Vixenpaw turned to look at her mentor. She smiled and got off Rushpaw.

_That hurt. _Vixenpaw heard Rushpaw whine in her head.

_Sorry. _Vixenpaw replyed and tried to act normal because their mentors where there.

_It's fine. _Rushpaw said, glancing over at her.

"Rushpaw, what do you think you could have done better?" Brackenstep asked. He was sitting next to Rockypelt.

"I could have flipped her over and then pinned her down." Rushpaw answered. "Because I did not turn her over and that allowed her to kick at me."

"Good." Brackenstep nodded. "And if you do get out of breath don't push away. Keep going."

Rushpaw nodded, clearing thinking about this.

"This was a good training session, now let's go back to camp before they leave for the gathering without us." Rockypelt mewed, glancing us at the darkening sky. Tonight was a full moon and they had been battle training a lot since Brightclan attacked.

They headed for camp, walking in silence as they went. When they entered camp Coldstar had already gathered the chosen cats and where ready to go.

"Good, your here." Coldstar mewed when he spotted them. "Now that everyone is here, let's go." He turned and then padded out of camp, the cats chosen to fo to the gathering following him out.

Vixenpaw padded out after him. She was excited and nervous at the same time about it. This was going to be her first gathering and she was not sure how it was going to go.

"Are you excited for the gathering?" Rushpaw asked as he walked along side her. Vixenpaw just shrugged. They walked in silence the rest of the way. They followed their clan to the river, and then up to a fallen tree that stretched to an island in the middle of the river.

Vixenpaw waited untill it was her turn to climb onto the fallen tree. When the time came she jumped up and stuck her claws in to help her balance. She slowly made her way across, black water rushing just a mouse length beneath the tree, and the tree swaying in the middle as she went across.

Vixenpaw made it to the other side safely. She sighed as she jumped and landed on the ground. Rushpaw landed next to her a moment later.

"Come on. We are already late." Brackenstep mewed, landing next to Rushpaw. "And remember, you can talk to the other apprentices but don't give anything away."

"I wont." Rushpaw promised and Vixenpaw nodded. They followed Brakenstep as he led the way through the bushes and into a large clearing.

The clearing was filled with many cats and it was lined with bushes. There was one large rock, which Coldstar now sat with five other leader.

Vixenpaw paused at the edge. So many cats... She looked around at all the cats who were in the clearing, each pelt color seeming to stand out. Weird scents hit her nose, but she only recognized two -Fireclan and Brightclan.

_Vixenpaw? You okay? _Rushpaw asked silently.

_Yea. I am fine. It's just... there is so many cats... _Vixenpaw answered him. She shook her head and then blinked. She turned to look at her friend.

_I know. But we will be fine. Come on, let's go talk to some other apprentices. _Rushpaw turned and walked away. Vixenpaw quickly followed, not wanted to lose her freind in the large crowd of cats.

Before long they ended up standing with a group of five cats.

"Hi!" A small brown tabby she-cat greeted them excitedly. She looked younger than Vixenpaw, but still old enough to be an apprentice. "What's your name? I am Leafpaw. I'm from Cloudclan." She went on sounding very proud.

"I am Rushpaw, and this is my friend Vixenpaw." Rushpaw mewed, flicking his tail to Vixenpaw. "We are from Frostclan."

"Frostclan?" A gray tom mewed, blue eyes narrowed. He got up and walked away.

"What's his problem?" Rushpaw wondered aloud. Vixenpaw shrugged.

"That was Graypaw." Leafpaw explained. "He is from Brightclan."

"Oh, that would explain it." Rushpaw sat down and curled his tail over his paws. Vixenpaw sat down as well.

"You don't talk much do you?" A golden she-cat asked, yellow eyes staring straight at Vixenpaw.

Vixenpaw shook her head 'no' in reply. She felt uneasy unde her gaze.

"Well, I am Honeypaw." The golden cat told them. "I'm from Leafclan."

"Who are you two?" Rushpaw asked the two apprentices who have not said anything.

"I am Birchpaw." A large light gray tabby tom mewed, narrowing his brown eyes at Rushpaw. He had a large scar down one side of his face. "From Fireclan." He had a deep voice and clearly was the oldest in this group.

"I am Cheerypaw." A skinny torti-shelled she-cat mewed in a shy, quite voice. "Of Waterclan."

Rushpaw opened his mouth to say something but a yowl cut him off. Vixenpaw turned to listen.

"Let the gathering begin!" Coldstar yowled. "Silverstar, would you like to talk first?"

A silver she-cat dipped her head to him and stepped forward on the large, tall rock. "Thank you Coldstar." That must be Silverstar. "Leafclan has been well. Even though leaf-fall has come the prey is still well. We chased a fox from the territory yesterday, and I want to warn you, Rainstar, that it crossed over the bridge (Did I spell that right?) and into your territory."

"Thank you for warning me, Silverstar. We will keep a look out for it." A sleek furred light gray she-cat mewed, blue eyes reflecting the moon. "Waterclan is well." She moved on. "The fish are still swimming so we are well fed. And we have two new warriors, Wavefur and Browntail."

"Wavefur, Browntail!" The clans called while Vixenpaw sat there silently. Vixenpaw tried to look around to see what the Waterclan warriors look like but she couldn't spot them among the many cats.

"That is all I have to report." Rainstar mewed. "Dawnstar, want to go next?"

"Sure." A light gray she-cat with white paws and soft brown eyes mewed. "Cloudclan is well. There is much prey and we have a new litter of kits, Rosekit and Grasskit. We chased a few kittypets from our territory, but besides that all is well."

"I will go next." A large red tabby tom stood and pushed his way forward to the front of the rock. "Fireclan is stronger than ever before. We have two new apprentices, Jaggedpaw and Acornpaw. And four new warriors, Flamefur, Shadeclaw, Duskfoot, and Yellowflower."

"Jaggedpaw, Acornpaw, Flamefur, Shadeclaw, Duskfoot, Yellowflower." The clans cheered while Vixenpaw just sat there silently.

"That is all." The red leader stepped back and sat down.

_What is that leader's name? _Vixenpaw asked the other apprentice.

_Redstar. _Rushpaw answered back to her.

Vixenpaw again wondered how he knew this stuff but she just sighed instead of asking him.

Now it was Coldstar's turn to talk. He stepped forward and narrowed his eyes. "I bring good and bad news. The good is that the prey is still well and we have had less Twolegs around since the weather is colder." He paused and then looked to the leader who has not talked yet, Skystar. (Skystar is a large white tom with gray patches of fur and blue eyes.) "But we found Brightclan hunting on our side of the border."

There where gasps and whispers coming from the cats in the crowd.

"Coldstar, you must give us some of your territory." Skystar rose his voice above the noise. "Prey is becoming harder to find on the moor and Twolegs and their dogs have bothered us lately. If you don't give it up, we will have to take it."

Vixenpaw noticed that some of the cats in the clearing separated from each other, Brightclan and Frostclan.

"We would never give up our territory!" Coldstar growled. "Brightclan hunts and runs on the moors. The mountain side would be no use to your skinny cats!"

Skystar snarled "Well what do you expect us to do? Just sit and wait for every one to starve?"

Suddenly a yowl sounded from somewhere. "Stop fighting! Starclan is not happy!"

Vixenpaw looked up to see clouds covering the moon and most stars hidden from sight. Only a few stars shown at the time, and if they did, they seemed cold and far away.

"This gathering is over." Skystar yowled. "Coldstar, give up your territory or prepare for a fight. I will give you three days to think this over. Meet at the border to give territory or fight." He then jumped down from the rock. "Brightclan, we are leaving." He turned and walked into the bushes, his cats following close behind.

**Please tell me what you think. :)**


	6. Battle

**Thanks for reading!**

**Sorry if it is taking a while to update. :/**

**Liontail- The Sims is my favorite! :D Oh, I don't give out where I live. Lets just say America.**

Vixenpaw walked in silence with her clan as they headed to the border. It had been a rough three days since the gathering. But still, at the end every one had decided not to let Brightclan take territory without a fight.

Vixenpaw felt Rushpaw's pelt brush up against hers as they walked on silently. They had both been chosen to be in the battle, even if they where the youngest apprentices in the clan.

Vixenpaw stopped walking when the cats ahead of her did. Rushpaw stopped next to her. She shiffted to look past Goldenstripe, who stood in front of her.

What she saw was a large group of the skinny Brightclan cats. They all looked hungery and each bone seem to stick out of their pelts, but their eyes showed how determined and battle ready they where.

"Coldstar." Skystar's powerfull voice mewed from somewhere up ahead, out of Vixenpaw's sight. "Your answer?"

"Skystar, I understand your troubles, but I cannot let you just take territory from me and my clan." Coldstar mewed, slow and calm. "I don't want to battle, but if it is what we must do to keep our territory then we will."

"Are you sure?" Skystar asked. "This is your answer?)

"Yes Skystar." Coldstar answered.

"Brightclan, attack!" Skystar's yowl suddenly sounded. Around them her clanmates leapt into battle, yowling battle calls, and snarling and growling and hissing at the other clan.

Vixenpaw glanced around for a second untill she found a skinny Brightclan apprentice. It was a dark brown tom with amber eyes and black paws, he looked a moon or two older than Vixenpaw.

Vixenpaw got down low then jumped at him as he ran for one of her clanmates. She dug her claws into his thick brown fur as she landed on his back. The tom let out a surprised yowl and dropped down low.

Vixenpaw knew this move though, as she had practiced it countless times. It was the drop-and-roll. It was an easy move that probably all clans learned.

Vixenpaw jumped off his back before he could roll ontop of her and spun around to face him. He was scrambling to get up so she took the chance and lashed out at him with her paws.

Vixenpaw took a step back as he stood though. She saw hate and determination in his eyes. She ducked as he swipped his black paws at her. She ducked down and clawed at his unprotected belly. Blood was soon gushing out, but he kept fighting. He stood onto his backlegs and then dropped his weight down onto Vixenpaw's bavk, flattening her to the ground.

Vixenpaw winced as he dugg his claws into her back. He started to cut her ears with his claws and pain shot through her head. Vixenpaw suddenly threw him off as she stood up, he flew a fox-length or two away from her. She blinked as red blood ran down her face, some of it getting in her eyes.

_Vixenpaw! Behind you!_ Rushpaw's voice yelled at her. It was filled with worry and sounded frightened.

Vixenpaw turned around to see a gray she-cat running at her, claws out and ready. Vixenpaw jumped out of the way, sending the two Brightclan cats almoust running into each other. Vixenpaw said a silent prayer to Starclan, thanking them for the odd ability she has with Rushpaw.

In a heartbeat Rushpaw was at her side.

_Thanks. _Vixenpaw told him and let out a breath. Rushpaw nodded and they both turned back to the fight. Now the gray she-cat and brown tom where running at them. Right when they jumped Vixenpaw stepped to the side easily.

Vixenpaw slashed at the brown tom with her clawed when he turned back to fight her. Rushpaw did the same with the gray she-cat, matching Vixenpaw blow for blow. Soon the brown tom fled, followed a second later by the gray she-cat. They left a trail of blood behind them.

Vixenpaw watched as they ran off, when they left sight she looked for another cat to fight.

"Brightclan, retreat!" A yowl called, but it was not Skystar's. The Brightclan warriors pushed away from their fights and retreated to the moor land. But one cat stayed behind.

It was a red tom, at his paws layed the dead body of Skystar. Skystar's body had scratches all over ad was still bleeding. Vixenpaw recognized him as the Brightclan deputy, Flamepelt.

Vixenpaw felt her heart go faster as the leader just layed there, the red tom waiting expectantly.

Vixenpaw let out a breath of relief as Skystar began to move again.

Skystar grunted, standing up slowly. He turned to glare at Coldstar. "This isn't over Coldstar." He hissed, eyes filled with hate. "We _will _get this territory one way or another." And with that the red tom led him away and back to their oun territory.

"Come on, lets go back." Coldstar called to his cats once they where out of sight. "I want a patrol to come back and check along the border when we get to camp and I want more patrols along this border." He glanced over at his deputy. Whitesong nodded in reply.

Coldstar turned and led the way back to camp.

As they walked Vixenpaw noticed that Rushpaw was limping and that there was a large cut on his shoulder- along with a few other cuts on his ears -that he bleeding heavily. She also noticed that her oun cuts where still bleeding.

_You okay? _Vixenpaw asked him worriedly. She did not care if he could hear her worry or not, she just wanted to know.

_I will be once I get a medicine cat to take a look at it. _Rushpaw looked strait ahead as he spoke to only her.

Vixenpaw pressed up against him, letting him lean on her the rest of the way to camp. When they entered the camp Rushpaw automatically layed down, wincing as he did so. Blood started to pool around immediately.

_I'll go get Roseheart or Twistedpaw. _Vixenpaw told him. He just flicked his tail, showing that he heard her. Vixenpaw glanced around untill she found the familiar white and gray pelt of Twistedpaw. The tom really fit his name, mostly because of how his right front paw is twisted.

She ran over to him. Twistedpaw was examining a gash on Goldenstripe's shoulder. It didn't look too bad, and could probably wait.

Vixenpaw paused and then tapped Twistedpaw lightly on the shoulder with her tail.

Twistedpaw jumped. "Great Starclan Vixenpaw! Don't scare me like that!" He shook her head and took a deep breath. "What do you want?"

Vixenpaw looked at him apologetically for a moment then pointed with her tail over to where a bloody Rushpaw layed, breathing heavily.

"Oh!" Twistedpaw picked up some herbs and cobwebs. "Gif some wet mof for e." He mumbled around the stuff he carried as he quickly walked away.

Vixenpaw understood what he ment though. She ran out of the camp and gathed some moss quickly. She then dipped it into a close by puddle for a few short seconds. She stood back up and then ran back to camp.

When she reached Rushpaw and Twistedpaw, Twistedpaw was already patching up his bleeding wounds while Rushpaw just layed there.

Vixenpaw set the moss on the ground. Twistedpaw thanked her and then returned to fixing Rushpaw. "Go get Roseheart to look at your wound Vixenpaw." Twistedpaw told her.

Vixenpaw nodded and padded away, in search of the other medicine cat.

**Did you like it?**


	7. Rushpaw?

**Ugh. Sorry I have been so slow at updateing. I have been busy with friends and family visiting, and a ton of school. And to make it all worse, I am sick. *sniff sniff* So anyways, you probably just want to get on to reading the chapter, so I'll stop talking and get on with it! :)**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Eaglehaze- Yea, that has always been a problem for me. Every few reviews someone tells me that. I really, realy do try to fix it but spelling has always been a weakness for me.**

**Liontail- :D I have the game on the computer, along with... 5 or 6 expansion packs. It is really fun. I'm glad to know someone on here likes the game, not just me. :)**

Vixenpaw yawned, sitting in the middle of camp, it was late past sun high and Vixenpaw had nothing to do.

It had been a moon since the battle with Brightclan, and so far they have had no problems with them. At the Gathering they seemed peacefull, if patrols met at the border a few friendly words where exchanged, and no one had crossed the border at all.

As far as Vixenpaw could see, they have moved on, or even forgotten it. Sometimes Vixenpaw thought of how boring Clan life is at the time, peace with all the other clans and no Twolegs or foxes or something attacking. All she had to focus on is training and the other apprentices. She didn't complain though, and no one else did either.

"Hey Vixenpaw." Rushpaw ran up to her. He stood in front of her. Both Vixenpaw's and Rushpaw's wounds had healed since the battle, only a few cats still have wounds.

"I was wondering if maybe you would like to go hunting together?" He asked quickly. "I mean, if you don't want to then I'm fine with that. But being stuck in camp with nothing to do is boring. And-"

Vixenpaw set her tail on his shoulder to stop him from talking, and then nodded.

Rushpaw purred. "Last one to the Small Trees is a mouse!" He yelled and then sprinted from the camp. Vixenpaw junped up and ran after him.

She easily caught up with Rushpaw and passed him. But he was right at her heals when she ducked into the close by tunnle and ran twords the Small Trees.

She took a right, then a left, and then ran strait untill they reached the opening of the tunnel. She quickly climbed out of the tunnel, glad to feel the fresh air and be in the light again.

Rushpaw scrambled out of the hole, panting. "Okay... you win." He took deep breaths, "I'm the mouse." He looked up at her. "But next time I will win!"

Vixenpaw licked his shoulder then looked around at their surroundings. She never really liked the Small Trees, all the too perfect rows and the short trees. It was just too open with no cover at all.

"Ready to hunt?" Rushpaw asked as he finally got her breath back. He stood up.

Vixenpaw nodded and opened her mouth to taste the air. She could smell rabbit and bird and a faint sent of mouse.

Vixenpaw quickly picked out the rabbit's scent. She left Rushpaw and followed the trail. As she came around a small bush she saw the rabbit nibbling at something between it's front paws.

Vixenpaw was just about to jump when the rabbit suddenly sat up strait and then jumped away. A sound of paw septs sounded at the edge of the Small Trees, but the cat was out of sight, and she was down wind of who ever it was.

_Rushpaw! Stop making a ton of noise! You scared off my rabbit. _Vixenpaw yelled at him.

"I'm not making any noise." Rushpaw appeared beside Vixenpaw, making her jump.

_Then who is? ... _Vixenpaw quickly turned back to face the edge of the Small Trees. Rushpaw took up a fighting crouch next to her, tail lashing but ears moved forward to listen.

Suddenly a cat appeared. Then another, and another, more and more.

_Brightclan! _Vixenpaw gasped when she recognised the leader and his warriors.

The Brightclan leader stared at them through narrowed eyes. He turned and whispered something to his deputy. His deputy nodded and then flicked his tail at two warriors.

Suddenly the two warriors jumped from their spot and ran at Vixenpaw and Rushpaw. One warrior was an all white she-cat with blue eyes, another was a fluffy gray tom with amber eyes.

_Run! _Vixenpaw turned and sprinted to her right. She could see Rushpaw running along side her and hear the warriors chasing her.

_To the Woodpile! _Vixenpaw told him, a plan already in her head. _When we get there take a sharp right, jump over the bush, and go into the hidden tunnle half way to the mountain, run fast. The warrior can't find you there!_

_Got it! _Rushpaw panted as he ran. _You going to be okay alone? _He asked as they rurned to head for the Woodpile.

_Of couse I'll be fine. _Vixenpaw told him. Now was not the time for this. _Get ready, we're almoust there._

Vixenpaw could see the large pile of wood ahead of them. As they came closer Rushpaw took the sharp right, jumped over the bush and out of sight.

Vixenpaw sprange onto a close by three and scrambled her way up it. She risked a glance down.

The white cat had ran after Rushpaw, but because of the forest she was just putting distance between them. The gray cat growled at her from the ground below.

Vixenpaw thought for a quick moment. Brightclan wouldn't climb a tree unless they had to. She coulr wait here, till he leaves, but what would happen if he did climb up? Vixenpaw was definitely _not _a Leafclan cat, she doesn't fight in the trees!

Vixenpaw chose to wait.

"Get down here, Mouse-heart!" The fluffy gray tom shouted at her. "Face me like a warrior!"

Vixenpaw just sat there, waiting for Rushpaw to reply. She didn't dare call for him though, as it would most likely distract him.

A sound made her look down at the ground again. The gray cat was slowly making his way up the tree, eyes fixed on her.

Vixenpaw turned around in the branch to face him. She balenced carefully on the branch and waited for him to come close. When the tom reached her he tried to grab her in his jaws, but Vixenpaw ran her claws across his muzzle.

The tom yowled and jumped down from the tree. He stumbled to the side when he landed clumsily.

Vixenpaw took this chance and jumped down from the branch. She was falling for only a second, and then she landed on the tom. The fell under her, and she raked her claws over his ears.

The tom let out a painfull yowl and threw her off. He turned and ran towards his territory.

Vixenpaw smiled as she watched him leave. She was about to head for camp when the white she-cat rammed into Vixenpaw's side.

Vixenpaw had forgotten about her for a little, thinking that she would just get lost in unfamiliar territory, or head back to her oun, or join her clan mates again.

The she-cat growled at Vixenpaw when Vixenpaw stood up again.

"Your mate leave you alone in the forest?" The she-cat laughed. "Alone to be ripped apart by another clan cat and be left to bleed to death?"

_Rushpaw? Is that who she is talking about? _Vixenpaw thought, shocked. Is that what cats thought of them? Mates? She shook her head. They weren't mates, they where just good friends! Not to mention that they where both still apprentices.

"Don't worry." The she-cat went on. "I know how it is to be abandoned." She smiled, more evil then nice, and unleashed her claws. "I'll end all your problems."

The she-cat suddenly ran at Vixenpaw. Vixenpaw's eyes widened and she dodged to the side. The warrior was ready though.

Vixenpaw felt claws cut through her fur and dig into her side. Pain shot through her immediately. Vixenpaw twisted and grabed onto the she-cat's back leg. She bit down hard and let go when the warrior scaratched at her ears.

Vixenpaw flattened her ears and let out a soft hiss. She then jumped at the cat, knocking her to the ground. Vixenpaw clawed at the cat's shoulders and ears once she got the white cat pinned down.

Soon the white Brightclan cat went limp. Vixenpaw sat back, and the she-cat ran off without looking back.

Vixenpaw watched her for a moment, then remembered Rushpaw. She started sprinting towards the camp.

_Rushpaw! You okay? _Vixenpaw got no answer as she ran, leaving a trail of blood behind. _Rushpaw, Rushpaw! Can you hear me? _She was yelling now, fighting back worry. _Rushpaw?_

Her answer was silence.

**Any reviews would be nice. :) Thank you.**


	8. Chased Out

**Thanks for reading and reviewing. :)**

**Bluefeather20- Thanks for posting that. :)**

Vixenpaw ran faster, lungs feeling like they where about to burst. _Rushpaw! Rushpaw! Please answer me! _She screamed at him, but still no answer. She felt hot tears in her eyes but she blinked them away and ran on.

She skidded into camp and looked around, searching for the familiar tabby brown pelt of her friend. Around her Brightclan and Frostclan cats where battling.

Vixenpaw's eyes widened as she saw Rushpaw's tabby pelt laying limp at the side of the camp. She ran over to him, dodging as a Brightclan apprentice leapt at her. She ran over to Rushpaw's side.

She felt as if her heart skipped a beat when she saw him. He had patches of fur missing and he had a really bad wound on his belly, blood steadily streaming out. He had cuts on his ears and shoulders as well. His breaths where coming quickly.

_Your not leaving me! _Vixenpaw yelled at him, unsure if he could hear her. She gripped his scruff between her jaws and half ran, half stumbled to the medicine cat den.

"Rushpaw!" Roseheart gasped as Vixenpaw set him carefully in a nest. "Twistedpaw, get some chirvil and comfery. Dock would be good too if we have enough." She reached for a stack of cob webs close by.

Twistedpaw nodded and ran to grab the herbs. He soon came back with them in his jaws.

Vixenpaw watched as the two medicine cats worked on her friend quickly, putting herbs on his wounds and changing the cob webs often.

Suddenly Graypaw burst into the den, a scared look in his eyes and pelt bleeding.

"What is it Graypaw?" Roseheart asked, looking at the afraid apprentice.

"Brightclan!" Graypaw gasped. "Th-they are forcing us from camp!"

"What?" Twistedpaw asked. "Why would they do that?"

"To get our territory, you mouse-brain!" Graypaw yelled at him, as if he should already know.

"Twistedpaw, grab as many herbs as you can. Be sure to grab cat mint and marigold!" Roseheart told him. Twistedpaw nodded and ran to the herb store.

Roseheart turned to Vixenpaw and Graypaw. "Get Rushpaw out of camp, but be careful. We don't want him hurt any more then he already is."

Vixenpaw nodded and she and Graypaw both carried Rushpaw safely from the den and across the camp.

Vixenpaw was horrified at what had happened to the camp. The dens where broken and her clanmates where slowly being forced to the entrance of the camp. The kits and elders where already taken out of camp, and all the warriors and apprentices had wounds.

"Frostclan! Retreat!" A yowl sounded. After that, all the cats turned and flead from their oun camp. Vixenpaw and Graypaw hurried after them, both carrying the weight of Rushpaw.

Roseheart helped Twistedpaw run along, both breathing hard as they carried as much herbs as they could.

Behind them, in the camp, yowls of victory where heard.

* * *

_Vixenpaw? _Vixenpaw heard a weak voice say in her head. She sat up quickly. Her clan had been chased from their territory, and are now sheltering in a small clearing in the forest just outside of the territory.

Vixenpaw quickly sat up from where she had been laying by Rushpaw. They layed under a small bush.

_Rushpaw? Are you okay? _Vixenpaw asked him quickly. She turned to look at her friend. All his wounds where covered in cob webs and herbs, and he had been unconscious till now.

"Yea..." Rushpaw's eyes opened. "I'm... I'm fine." He tried to stand up, but fell back down to the floor again. "It's just pain."

_Sit still, I'll go get Roseheart. _Vixenpaw told him gently. She stood up and headed out of the bush.

Vixenpaw gazed around the small clearing. It was night and the stars shone coldly in the sky, along with the moon. They seemed farther away then usual.

_Vixenpaw? Umm, where are we? _Rushpaw asked her, voice showing his confusion.

_Out side of the territory... _Vixenpaw didn't want to worry him, but knew that he had to know.

_What?! _Rushpaw yelled at her.

Vixenpaw flattened her ears, then remembered no one else could hear it. _Yea... Well, Brightclan drove us out while you where asleep._

Vixenpaw walked over to Roseheart, who was sorting her mixxed herbs with Twistedpaw.

"What is it Vixenpaw?" Roseheart looked up as Vixenpaw came closer.

_Thats horrible! But are you okay? Did you get hurt? _Rushpaw's voice asked, showing his worry clear. That was the bad part of talking in your head, you can't stop your emotions from showing.

_I'm fine. Just a few scratches. _She told him as she flicked her tail for Roseheart to follow.

"Alright Vixenpaw." Roseheart stood up and followed Vixenpaw to where Rushpaw was laying.

_Are you sure your okay? _Rushpaw sounded like he didn't belive her.

_Yes, I'm just fine. _Vixenpaw told him. She couldn't help but smile to herself at how worried he sounded. He must really care, she noticed.

Vixenpaw entered the bush with Roseheart behind her. Vixenpaw sat down and let Roseheart look at Rushpaw.

"Rushpaw!" Roseheart exclaimed when she saw him. "Your awake." She sniffed at the tom as he just layed there.

"I'm fine." Rushpaw gently pushed her away. He tried sitting up, but once again weakly fell to the ground.

"Don't try to get up yet." Roseheart warned him. "You lost a lot of blood before we could help you. Vixenpaw saved your life, you know."

"You did?" Rushpaw turned to look at Vixenpaw. "But, I thought you where still out of camp..."

Vixenpaw shook her head. _I fought the warriors off, then returned to camp. That's when I found you laying on the ground. _Vixenpaw explained to him.

_Oh. _Rushpaw said, then spoke aloud. "Well, thank you."

Vixenpaw licked his ear in return.

"Rushpaw, tell me if the pain gets too bad okay?" Roseheart asked. "You should just be feeling sore, but if it is too bad I'll give you something to stop the pain."

Rushpaw nodded. "I will." He promised her.

"Good." Roseheart said. "Come to me in the morning and I'll dress your wound again." With that, she left.

Vixenpaw settled down closer to Rushpaw. She sighed and put her head on her paws.

"Thank you." Rushpaw whispered to her.

Vixenpaw fell asleep feeling his rough tounge cleaning her fur.

**I wasn't sure about this chapter... Please tell me if it was any good.**


	9. Caught

**Thanks for waiting so long for an update, lets just say I have been getting distracted by a few amazing Fanficts I found. :)**

Vixenpaw yawned and stretched when she woke. It has been two days since the clan had been chased out and they where still in the same place.

Vixenpaw turned and saw that Rushpaw wasn't sleeping next to her like usual.

_Rushpaw? _She called, standing up and stepping out of their den. She blinked in the sun light. Vixenpaw glanced around and soon spotted him padding towards her.

"Hey." Rushpaw greeted as he limped closer. He still had his wounds, and with so little herbs he wasn't healing vary fast. "Want to go for a walk? Roseheart said it would be fine if I do, now that my wounds are healed a little. I just can't go too far."

Vixenpaw nodded in agreement.

"Good, I was hopeing that maybe this would make up for what happened last time." Rushpaw sighed and then led the way into the forest.

Vixenpaw followed close behind. She planned on hunting, that was all they really could do at the time. With no borders or other clans to worry about, hunting and wondering what to do next was all they had. Vixenpaw knew that the warriors where planning on how to get their territory back, but right now this is all she could do to help her clan.

"So, you know this place better then me. I've been stuck in the clearing for two days." Rushpaw started. "Where do you want to go?"

Vixenpaw shrugged and kept walking. She honestly didn't care.

"Hey look!" Rushpaw shouted after a moment.

Vixenpaw looked ahead of them and saw some Twolegs. She wasn't sure what they where doing, but they where kicking at some round object and laughing. They where not grown up Twolegs by the looks of it.

"Twolegs." Rushpaw hissed, starting to back away.

_Come on let's go before they see us. We don't want- _Vixenpaw cut off when a Twoleg spotted them. It pointed with a pink paw and thwn ran at them, the other three stomping behind him.

"Run!" Rushpaw yowled, turning and running. But his wounds slowed him down a lot.

Vixenpaw ran ahead of him, but when she head his yowl of shock she had to skid to a stop. Vixenpaw turned to see Rushpaw being held down by a Twoleg. The Twoleg held him by the scruff in the air, letting him kick at the air uselessly.

Vixenpaw ran forward, planning on scratching the Twoleg untill it let go, but right before she got there another Twoleg grabbed her.

Vixenpaw felt the air get knocked out of her as the huge animal picked her up and held her close to it's chest.

Vixenpaw clawed at it's arm, but it just shook her and yelled at her untill she stopped. Vixenpaw sat there dizzily, and watched as the Twolegs carried Rushpaw and her to who knows where.

**I know, short chapter. But, oh well. Was it any good?**


	10. Paws

**Hey everyone! I love all the reviews I got on the last chapter. Thanks!**

**MusicMadtm- Sorry, I forgot to answer your last post. I just want to say thanks for the idea. :)**

**Eaglehaze- I'll try to update faster. :)**

**Liontail- You can find them on my profile under my favorite stories.**

"Vixenpaw!" Rushpaw yelled at her, fur bristling. "Settle down!"

Vixenpaw turned to glare at him for long moment, then turned and continued to scratch at the wooden door. By now the side was scored with long, deep, lines made by her strong claws.

The Twolegs had broght them inside and locked them up in another room. She was already feeling uncomfortable in here, with all the colorful objects and weird smells.

_Settle down? You want me to settle down, Rushpaw? _Vixenpaw hissed at him. _I don't want to be stuck in some stupid Twoleg nest for the rest of my life! Forced to eat dry pellets, drink stale water, and wear collars! I was done with that the second I came to the clan, and I don't want it back._

Vixenpaw was glad that he stayed silent. She gave up with the wooden door and walked over to the window. The got up on her back legs and looked out it.

The window was only cracked open, she could barely get a paw through.

Vixenpaw sighed and dropped back down to the hard floor. She paced back and forth along the side of the den wall, not looking at Rushpaw.

Suddenly the door opened and Vixenpaw looked up.

A Twoleg said something as another cat walked into the room. The Twoleg the door again.

Vixenpaw's eyes widened when she saw the cat. Not is fear, but in surprise.

_Rushpaw! I-I know that cat! _Vixenpaw quickly padded up to the Kittypet.

The Kittypet was a small gray cat with white paws and blue eyes, the same age as Vixenpaw and Rushpaw. What was her name again... Oh yea! Paws. That was her name, Paws.

_How? _Rushpaw asked, then seemed to remember that she wasn't clan blood. _Oh, sorry... But still, how?_

Vixenpaw ignored him. She stood a few steps away, staring at the Kittypet.

"Hello. Who are you?" Paws asked, staring at Vixenpaw with curious eyes.

_She doesn't remember... _Vixenpaw stared at the cat, hopeing that Paws couoe recognize her.

Suddenly Paws whispered, "N-Night... Is that you?"

Vixenpaw nodded quickly, not careing at the time if her friend used her Kittypet name.

"Oh Night! I missed you!" Paws rushed forward and touched noses with Vixenpaw. "W-What happened to you? Where have you been?"

Vixenpaw just blinked at Paws.

"Oh, you still don't talk much do you?" Paws sighed and sat down.

Vixenpaw shook her head. She had never said a word in her whole life. She never needed to.

Vixenpaw looked over at Rushpaw, who was standing awkwardly to the side.

"Oh, who's this?" Paws jumped up when she saw Rushpaw.

"Hi, I'm Rushpaw." Rushpaw introduced himself. "I'm one of Vixenpaw's friend."

"Vixenpaw?" Paws asked, confused.

"Yea... That's, um, I guess Night's new name." Rushpaw glanced between the two cats.

"Vixenpaw?" Paws glanced over at her. "That's an odd name. What happened to you?"

"She joined my clan." Rushpaw explained. "We found her in the forest, alone. My clan let her join, and now she is training to be a warrior."

"Clan? Warrior?" Paws was clearly vary confused.

_Jeeze. How do you know this cat? _Rushpaw asked and then started explaining what a clan was to this Kittypet.

_I grew up with her... _Vixenpaw stared at Paws. _She is my sister._

**Alright, I know. It is another short chapter but I have my reasons why.**

**One, I am sick. Two, I am tired. Three, at least I updated quickly! And four, everyone say Happy (early) Birthday! :D**


End file.
